


Some Most Exquisite Jewellery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Severus has vowed to help Draco in his task doesn't mean he can't get something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Most Exquisite Jewellery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's October 2008 challenge.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Piercing.
> 
> **Warnings** : Chan (Draco is 16), dub con.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for beta reading. <3

~

Some Most Exquisite Jewellery

~

“Professor?”

Severus smirked and then, schooling his expression, he looked towards the door. Draco Malfoy, seeming hesitant, was standing there. “Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy,” he said, gesturing to the chair across from his desk. 

Draco sat and stared at his hands. Severus was pleased to note the lack of arrogance in his expression. In fact, if pressed, he would have called Draco’s expression ‘lost’. _About time you realise the position you’re in_ , Severus thought. 

Leaning forward, Severus rested his chin against his interlaced hands and raised an eyebrow. “Do you know why I asked to see you?” 

Draco looked up, his eyes shuttered. “I’m not really sure, sir,” he finally admitted.

“Do you have any theories?”

“Something to do with my...task?” The boy looked away for a moment, seemingly focussing on a spot on the wall behind Severus’ head. “My mother told me that she asked you to help me this year, not that I need it--”

_Ah, there’s the Malfoy arrogance. Pity._. “On the contrary,” Severus interrupted smoothly. “I believe you _do_ need my assistance.”

Draco’s mouth was in a firm line. “I have to do this alone,” he said. “He said--” Draco swallowed and looked directly at Severus before he continued. “It’s up to me to make sure my father gets out of that horrid place, and to protect my mother.”

Severus leaned back, tapping his mouth with his index finger. “Are you aware that your mother came to me to ask me to protect you?” he inquired softly. “She made me swear an oath, Draco. Do you know what that means?”

“I don’t need--” 

“Shut up, Draco.” Severus almost smiled when Draco’s mouth snapped shut. It was clearly time for a few truths. “Whether or not you realise it, you have been set up to fail by the Dark Lord.”

Draco shook his head. “But--”

“Draco, I am speaking, you are listening. Do I need to gag you?” 

Draco flushed and sat back. “No, sir. Sorry.”

Perhaps this was not the time to contemplate the image of a bound and gagged Draco wholly at his mercy... Severus took a deep breath and shifted in his chair before continuing. “Let me explain my reasoning. If you succeed, he has made you a criminal and can report you to the Ministry at any time; if you fail, he shames you and your family and can plunder the Malfoy riches at will, not that he shan’t do that anyway.”

“He wouldn’t--”

“He would,” Severus interrupted. “Think about it. What would prevent him?”

“I... I don’t know.” Draco began chewing on his lip, and the sight distracted Severus momentarily. “D’you know my task?” 

“Naturally,” Severus lied.

Draco’s shoulders sagged. “He said if I succeeded I’d be in his inner circle,” he said mulishly. “Just like Father. He promised.”

“And has he stood by what he promised your father, who, must I remind you, is still in Azkaban?”

Draco’s eyes widened as he considered this. “So what do you think I should do?” he asked a moment later. “I have to try to kill Dumbled-- the old fool.”

Severus hid his shock with a practiced sneer. “Dear me, are you Slytherin or not? Yes, it may be your task to kill him, but all that means is that you have to at least _appear_ to be intending to kill him.” 

“The Dark Lord would know if I only pretended,” Draco said.

Severus smirked. “If you know what you’re about, the Dark Lord has no way to know what you do not tell him, Draco.” 

“What? But Aunt Bella says he’s an expert Legilimens--” 

“He is. But he is also _not here_.” Severus paused to stare into Draco’s eyes. “You must always guard your mind in his presence, but you, unlike Potter, have no intimate connection to him. Thus, you are safe here, as long as you do as I say.” 

“Safe?” Draco laughed bitterly. “I’m safe nowhere. If I thought I could escape, I--” He shook his head. “Well, now that I’ve revealed my true feelings, I suppose you’ll report me to him? You’re on his side, aren’t you?”

Severus stood up and walked around his desk. “Draco, how many times must I remind you? I am a Slytherin. I am on my own side, and yours, of course.” 

“Of course,” Draco said dryly. “Otherwise the oath will kill you.” 

Severus inclined his head. “As you say. You mother is a good negotiator.”

Draco nodded. “So how can you help me?” he asked a moment later. “I don’t...I don’t really want to murder anyone.”

_Ah, finally!_ Severus exhaled softly. “A worthy goal, Draco.” His voice dropped to a purr as he leaned forward. “Do you know the best way you can be protected from the Dark Lord’s machinations?”

Draco responded beautifully, his mouth opening slightly as he looked up at Severus with a rapt gaze. “No.”

“You must learn Occlumency,” Severus murmured. “I am able to effectively block him, and thus he trusts me. If you allow me to show you how, I can protect you, too.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Draco, I am positive.” Severus held out his hand. “Come with me.”

Draco accepted Severus’ hand and rose to his feet. Severus retained Draco’s hand just long enough for the boy to flush before releasing it. “This way,” he said, starting for his private quarters. 

Draco followed closely, and when they entered, the candles flared to life, imbuing a soft glow to the room. The sitting room, with its comfortable furniture, was cosy, a direct contrast to the dungeons where they were housed. Just through the door his bed was visible, its green drapery and bedclothes looking very inviting.

“Sit,” Severus instructed, walking over to the bar and pulling out two glasses. Pouring two generous shots of Old Ogden’s, he handed one to Draco before tossing back his own.

“Students can’t drink,” Draco muttered.

Severus sneered. “Since when do you follow the rules?”

With a shrug, Draco tipped back the glass, draining it. He was clearly used to liquor, barely blinking as he swallowed the fiery liquid. Severus refilled the glass once more before taking his own seat and watching Draco sip his second drink.

“So you want to give me lessons?” Draco asked, his hands cradling the tumbler. 

“Of a sort.” Severus sat back and crossed his legs. “Occlumency is a difficult discipline to master. I have tried to instruct other students, but to no avail. I think you shall do better with a focus.”

“A focus.” 

“Yes, something to help you clear your mind, to settle your thoughts. It can be an object or a memory. In your case, I think an object would be best, something small I think...” Severus rose and walked over to a bookcase.

“Can it be anything? I’ll look through my--” 

“It’s best if it’s not an item already familiar to you. Too often there can be unconsciously associated memories. I may have a better option,” Severus said as he browsed through books. His fingers stroked the spine of a dusty old tome and with a sigh he took it down, opened it and removed the item that was hidden inside. How fitting that this should be the instrument of Draco’s bondage.

“What’s that?” Draco asked. 

“A ring.” Severus traced the intricately carved silver hoop. He had once considered wearing this himself when Narcissa had rejected it and him, but in the end had decided not to. He’d saved it for years, occasionally taking it out and looking at it and allowing the memories to return until they no longer burned. He smiled. It would look as good on Draco as it would have on her. “This could serve as a meditation focus and, as an added bonus, I could charm this to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Draco blinked, his eyes slightly glazed, an effect of the alcohol, Severus imagined. “How?”

“Block _his_ influence perhaps, allow you to retain your own mind. It could even allow me to know when you are under attack.” Severus put his most persuasive note in his voice.

“So I carry it around and it keeps me safe?”

Severus shook his head. “Nothing so simple, I’m afraid. It will work best if it becomes an intimate part of you.” 

Draco shook his head as if trying to clear it. “I’m not sure what you mean, sir.”

“I mean that this will require more than just you carrying it around in a pocket or even on a chain around your neck. It must be _incorporated_ into your body, become a part of you. Do you understand now?”

Draco frowned. “But how is that possible? I...” His face cleared. “Oh, you mean to pierce me?”

Severus nodded. “I see you understand. It is up to you of course. We don’t have to pursue this course of action. We can attempt the lessons and hope that the Dark Lord does not decide to focus his attention on you and your task...”

Draco paled. “I suppose it’ll be all right,” he sighed. “Will it hurt?”

Severus smirked. “It may. Sometimes casting these charms can have other effects, however. It depends on your...tolerance for pain.” Severus licked his lips.

“What sort of effects?”

“You may enjoy them, don’t worry.” Raising an eyebrow, Severus said, “Shall we get started?”

Draco exhaled. “Yes. What do I have to do?”

“Remove your clothes,” Severus instructed, turning away. “When you are naked, go in and lie down on my bed.” 

“Your bed?” Draco swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Do you or do you not wish to be safe, you foolish boy?” he snapped. “If so, you’ll follow my instructions. Now get on my bed.”

Draco moved silently to obey, and, helping himself to a third drink, Severus waited. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Draco push the door to his bedroom open. 

“Sir?” he called a minute later. “I’m ready.” 

Turning around, Severus caught sight of Draco, naked, lit only by the flames of the candles and the fire, and it made Severus suck in a silent breath. Draco was slender, his muscles defined but not over-developed. His cock lay quiescent in its nest of white-blond curls. Severus felt his own prick stir at the sight. Walking through the door, Severus approached the bed. “Where would you like to be pierced?” he asked, contemplating the canvas before him. 

Draco blinked. “I...My ear?”

_No._ “Are you sure you wish to display this mark in such a public way? Several of your house mates are likely reporting back to the Dark Lord about your every action. This needs to be discreetly placed to avoid questions.”

“Where, then?” 

Severus bit his tongue and avoided allowing his eyes to drift to where he would have chosen to see Draco adorned. “The options are endless, limited only by your level of imagination.”

Draco swallowed hard. “I can’t think--”

Severus smiled. “A nipple?” he suggested softly.

Draco’s hand came up and he fondled his left nipple. “I...”

“If you’re afraid, Draco, we don’t have to do this--”

It was exactly the right tack. Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at Severus. “Just do it,” he gritted out. “I’m not afraid.”

“Indeed.” Severus stepped forward and handed him the silver hoop, their fingers brushing for a moment. “Do you really want me to do it?” he asked. 

Draco nodded, swallowing convulsively. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Very well. I’ll pierce the nipple here,” Severus said, brushing a thumb over Draco’s nipple, worrying it until it pebbled beneath his touch. “And it may be a bit...sensitive when we’re done.”

Draco’s hand came up to cover Severus’, lingering for a moment before falling to his side to clutch the green coverlet. 

“If you don’t like it you can remove it later,” Severus said, his fingers circling the nipple slowly. “I imagine the hole will close eventually. Are you ready?”

Nodding shakily, Draco closed his eyes. 

Holding the silver ring in place, Severus grasped his wand and weaved it in an intricate pattern, intoning first the Protection Spell. Draco shivered under Severus’ touch, and Severus allowed himself a small smile before he continued. When the ring glowed with the Protection Spell, Severus interwove a subtle Arousal Spell, topping it off with a Spell of Binding which would allow him to always know the whereabouts of the ring and thus, Draco. 

Moaning softly, Draco shifted on the coverlet, his legs falling apart as Severus’ magic washed over him. He sighed softly. “Please--”

Concentrating, Severus spoke sharply in Latin, smiling as the glowing ring sank into Draco’s skin, threading itself through his nipple. A tiny drop of blood seeped from the wound which then closed immediately. Severus’ cock twitched at the sight.

“Oh God!” Draco moaned, his back arching up off the bed. His prick rose, flushed with blood, the tip leaking clear fluid. “Oh...”

It took another minute to complete the incantation, and all the while Severus had to hold Draco as he writhed. He focussed, weaving the last of the protections quickly before he relaxed and pulled his hand away to survey his handiwork. “Excellent.”

“Oh God--”

“I told you that you’d enjoy it,” Severus said. 

Draco, his eyes now wide, was fingering his abused nipple, rolling the ring around, hissing as it slid through the magically created hole. “It feels...”

“Good?” Severus suggested, smirking. 

“Yes,” Draco whispered. “So good.”

“You should take care of that as well,” Severus murmured, tilting his chin towards Draco’s erection.

Draco blinked. “How?”

His eyebrow practically disappearing into his hairline, Severus regarded Draco for a moment. “Surely you can’t require instruction in masturbation?” he said dryly.

Flushing, Draco reached for his cock, stroking it up and down with jerking hand movements. He bit his lip as he rocked up, and it was all Severus could do not to lean down and bite his lips for him. “Are you...are you just going to stand there and watch me wank?” Draco asked.

“Why not? Unless you require assistance,” Severus purred. He bent over, his robes lightly brushing Draco’s cock and that was all it took. With a gasp, Draco came, spurting directly into Severus’ face and clothes, shuddering through his orgasm.

“Oh shit,” Draco whispered as he opened his eyes and saw his seed dripping from Severus’ face. 

Holding Draco’s gaze, Severus licked his lips slowly, savouringly. “Clearly you need help in restraining yourself,” he murmured. “And for future reference, if that ever happens again, Draco, I shall make you lick up every last drop.”

Draco’s shocked gasp contrasted nicely with the twitch of his spent prick. Apparently the boy wasn’t entirely averse to the idea.

“I...”

“Perhaps another time,” Severus said. “After all, we may have to do this again. Shielding you from the Dark Lord may take more than just one set of protections.” Waving his hand, Severus cleaned himself up, then Summoning Draco’s clothes from the other room, he threw them at him and turned away. “Get dressed.”

After only a few moments, Draco, now dressed and obviously cowed, emerged from the bedroom and began to speak, “Sir...”

“You can tell no one of this,” Severus admonished, his hand shaking as he poured himself another drink. It had been all he could do to not come right then and there while watching Draco take his pleasure. He needed Draco to leave so he could see to his own needs. “The protections will be more effective if people are not aware they exist. We shall start your Occlumency lessons tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Professor, I...”

“Get out, Draco.” 

“I know you want me.”

Severus spun to look at him. “Do you?”

Draco smiled hesitantly and stepped close. “I can tell. And I...I want you, too.”

Severus shook his head. “You have to leave.”

“But--” 

“Draco, you think there aren’t protections for the students here? They are woven into the very walls. This is a _school_. I cannot touch you with sexual intent.”

“But obviously you can watch me,” Draco said slowly.

Severus inclined his head. “Indeed, I can. Consent is implied in that circumstance.”

“And I could watch you?” 

Severus pursed his lips as if considering that. “I imagine so.”

“Good,” Draco whispered, his eyes promising everything Severus could have wished. 

“Another time,” Severus murmured.

Draco nodded. “Tomorrow night?” he asked. 

“We’ll see.” Severus pointed to the door. “Away with you, minx.”

Smirking, Draco sauntered towards the door. “Since we may have to do this again, maybe next time we can pierce somewhere...else?”

_Clever boy._ “Yes, that is possible.”

“Thank you, sir.” Draco opened the door, and, looking back, he smiled, eyes shining. “I feel much safer now.”

“Good,” Severus whispered, and then Draco was gone. 

As Severus reached for his aching prick, he smiled, and as he came moments later, pulsing over his fingers, Draco’s name on his lips, it was to the thought of Draco with a Prince Albert. Clearly the Binding Spell had been effective. What would Narcissa say when she discovered what he’d done? He smiled. Perhaps then she would regret having neglected him those many years ago.

Severus cleaned himself up and readied himself for bed. He would need to go shopping soon, especially if there were more piercings to come. After all, Malfoys deserved exquisite jewellery.

~


End file.
